nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Das schwarze Traktat
Auszüge aus dem schwarzen Traktat von Meister Urbrich Haskar Nekromant des Kults der Verdammten und Archivar des Zirkels der schwarzen Sonne 1. Vorwort 2. Ideologische Einstellung 3. Von der geistigen Festigung 4. Theoretische Grundlagen 5. Zauber 5.1 Totes wandle 5.2 Geisterruf 5.3 Schattensicht 5.4 Erhebung eines niederen Untoten 6. Stätten des Todes 7. Das Magnum Opus der Nekromantie 1. Vorwort: Es ist zu sagen, dass meine Person nicht immer der war, der er heute ist. Wie im Leben als auch im Tod legt der Weg Zeugnis einer Entwicklung ab. Sowohl im Sein als auch Nicht-Sein, im Geistigen wie im Materiellen. Dies kundet lediglich vom ewig währendem Dualismus unserer so begrenzten Existenz. Einst gehörte meine Wenigkeit den angesehenen Kirin Tor an und genoss ein Studium in den arkanen Künsten. Durch die Wirren der Geschichte um Azeroth war auch meine Person gezwungen von Stab und Worte Gebrauch zu machen, um der Invasionslust grünhäutiger Schergen zu begegnen und Einhalt zu gebieten. Damals musste meine enttäuschte Person aus erster Hand feststellen, dass unsere beschränkten Mittel in den arkanen Künsten in keiner Relation zu jenen der orcischen Hexenmeistern standen. Unsere Antworten auf deren Möglichkeiten waren gar von lächerlicher Lethargie geprägt. Es schien mir, als würde man mit Schneebällen auf Bären werfen. Die Gelehrtenschaft verabsäumte es über all die Jahre hinweg Tore auf zu stoßen, deren Öffnung bereits als längst überfällig betrachtet werden durfte. Schande! Der Krieg endete und er endete nicht durch große strategische Entscheidungen oder durch die Übermacht der Allianz. Nein, er endete durch interne Debatten innerhalb der orcischen Horden. Friede kehrte ein. Doch anstatt die vergangenen Ereignisse als Anlass zu bewerten, die zensierten Studien zu überdenken, scheiterte der Rat der Sechs der Kirin Tor erneut. Die Tore sollten geschlossen bleiben nur aus der Furcht heraus erfahren zu können, was sich dahinter verbergen mag. Schande! Doch endlich wurde eine Stimme laut, welche ihre Augen nicht länger vor der Wahrheit verschließen konnte. Es war die Stimme eines großen Mannes mit dem Namen Kel Thuzad. Er gab jenen Zweifeln Nährboden und Raum denen das Kollegium nicht einmal eines Gedanken würdigte. Kel Thuzad begann sich mit der Materie der Nekromantie zu beschäftigen und erzielte in einem geringem Zeitspektrum wesentliche Erfolge. Meine Person zählte zu jenem auserkorenem Kreise die jener namhaften Persönlichkeit folgen sollte. So wurde ich Zeuge vom Untergang Lordaerons und trug meine Handschrift dazu bei. Die uneinnehmbaren Mauern fielen, das stolze Volk vollzog einen Kniefall. Großes war getan doch war es der Sache nicht länger wert ihr zu folgen. Denn auch ein Kel Thuzad erlag schließlich den Dogmen theologischer Verfehlungen hierarchischer Systeme. Die Idee starb im Schoße ihrer Erfinder. Die Lust der Erneuerung musste der Habgier einzelner Individuen weichen. Die Macht wurde zur sklavenhaften Marionette selbstprofilierender Opportunisten und so dürfen sich die Fanatiker des Lichts und der Finsternis freudig die Hände reichen. Sie rudern heftig um ihre Sache und bemerken in ihrem ewiggestrigen Wahne nicht, dass sie im selben Boote sitzen. Schande! Meine lebende Person verfasst dieses Buch, deren eigentlicher Faktengeber zu jener Zeit von ideologischer Grenzenlosigkeit geprägt war, aus dem Ruf der Freiheit heraus. Kel Thuzads praxisorientierte Forschungsergebnisse finden hier anerkennende Erwähnung und mögen dem interessierten und geneigtem Totenbeschwörer dienlich sein. Möge dieses Handbuch der Nekromantie dazu beitragen, dass diese hohe Kunst der arkanen Macht stetige Anwendung finden mag und in ihren entfesselten Grundzügen bewahrt bleiben mag. Frei von Dogmen, frei von Werten! Die Dunkelheit lebt nicht da draußen sondern in unseren Herzen! U. H. 2. Ideologische Einstellung Ein Zitat: „Ich lebe um zu dienen“. Bei einer solchen Aussage wird meine Person vom Brechreiz geplagt. Kollegas meiner Zunft gehen immer wieder tief in die Knie vor der ach so wohlwollenden Glorifizierung zur Lehre des Lichkönigs. Ein Geschenk soll es sein, welches sie aus seinen Händen empfangen haben. Humbug! Alles was sie empfangen ist mentale Versklavung und permanente Entmündigung ihrer selbstbestimmten Geisteskraft. Dieses literarische Werk darf von der Genialität und dem daraus resultierenden Wissens eines großen Mannes mit dem Namen Kel Thuzad Würdigung finden. Bedauerlicherweise beging auch er den unverzeihlichen Fehler seine Seele einer größeren Macht unter zu ordnen. Ein Grund darüber hinweg zu sehen und sein Werk pragmatisch dar zu legen, um es der mehr oder weniger breiten Masse an Gelehrten, Wissenden und Studiosi der dunklen Künste zugänglich zu bereiten. Einst war meine Person ein treuer Weggefährte seiner Sache, ja seiner Ideologie. Er wusste doch einige Gelehrte aber auch Jene aus dem einfachen Volk zu begeistern. Leider muss auch meine Person einräumen, den geistigen Verfall von ihm viel zu spät erkannt zu haben. Er fiel durch die Hand Arthas Menethil, doch schien es, als würde er eifrig dem Schwerte entgegenlaufen. Jemand der bereitwillig als auch freiwillig sein Leben gegen den Tod eintauscht kann nur noch dem Wahnsinn nahe sein. Bedauern mag man Jenen entgegenbringen und gleich danach möge man ihrer schändlichen Existenz ein jähes Ende bereiten. So sage ich dem geneigten Leser, ein Nekromant unterwirft sich niemals! Ein freier und rational denkender Geist soll ihm inne wohnen. Nicht die Lebenden sondern die Toten sollen dienen. Materie in ihrer Grundform muss dem geistigen Gedankengut unterworfen werden, ja muss der uneingeschränkten Macht der arkanen Magie ausgeliefert werden. Der kleinste Gedanke einer religiösen Komponente in das Spiel ein zu bringen ist ein verwerflicher Fehler und behindert den Fortschritt eines jeden Studiums. Es kann nur einen Weg geben, jenen der rationalen Schlussfolgerung! Es gibt kein wanken, es gibt kein straucheln, es gibt nur vorwärts. Das letzte endliche Versagen jener Gemeinschaft, welcher ich einst angehörte, sprich dem Kult der Verdammten, ist leicht erklärt. Die moralischen und dogmatischen Fesseln, welche sie so eifrig abwarfen, aus Abscheu und Überdrüssigkeit, so hastig legten sie diese unter neuen Namen wieder an. Sie tauschten die einen Ketten gegen die Anderen, Wirkung und Form waren die selben, lediglich die Farbe hatte sich geändert. Sie straften ihren eigenen Idealismus Lügen indem sie sich dem System zuwandten, welches sie eigentlich verabscheuten. Meine Person konnte diesem Weg nicht länger folgen. Noch während Lordaeron in die Knie ging suchte ich die Ferne und verriet die Verräter. Dieser Götzendienst an dem Lichkönig glich einem schematischen Kultaufbau der letzten Endes den Missbrauch großer Wissenschaften zur Personenverehrung rechtfertigte. Grauenvoll! In der Hoffnung das der interessierte Nekromant Nutzen aus dem Werke ziehen mag, keimt in mir die Freude das auch diese ideologischen Worte Früchte tragen mögen. Unsere Zunft kämpft im Norden ums schiere Überleben und erwehrt sich den Lichtbucklern wie der Allianz und der Horde gleichermaßen. Und was tun wir? Richtig, wir hoffen auf die Wiederkehr eines schemenhaften Wesens, welches sein Werk in uns vollenden soll. Hoffentlich mögen wir noch lange warten, denn da soll mein geschundener Körper lieber am Scheiterhaufen der Lichtbuckler brennen bevor ich meine Seele dem Lichkönig verkaufen darf / soll / muss. Für das unzensierte Studium der arkanen Künste! Für den einzig wahren Schatten in uns selbst! Für die Freiheit! 3. Von der geistigen Festigung Wo ist die Moral? Wo ist die Verantwortung? Wo ist das Bewusstsein? Zum Henker damit! Wer sich den dunklen Künsten, welcher Sparte auch immer, verschreiben möchte, dem sei angeraten diese drei (überflüssigen) Wörter aus seinem Sprachschatz zu streichen. Rigoros zu streichen! Hinderliche Barrieren und Beschränkungen auf dem Weg zur Macht mögen sie sein. Wer angesehene Lehreinrichtungen zu Dalaran oder Sturmwind besucht hat und dort sein Studium zum Abschluss gebracht haben mag, ist sicherlich wie ein Hund angeleint worden. Wie ein Maulkorb mag es sein, die Formeln großer arkaner Sprüche nicht aussprechen zu dürfen. Einer Leine mag es gleichen, die einem von dem wahren Wissensschatz diverser Bibliotheken fernhalten mag. Doch die Lösung solcher Fesseln, der erste notwendige Schritt dazu, kann nur von einem selbst gesetzt werden. Ist die moralische Grenze erst überwunden öffnet sich der Geist von selbst. Alle hinderlichen Regeln und Gesetze werden abgeworfen und die grenzenlose Freiheit treibt den wahren Suchenden von nun an. Doch wisset, der Gelehrte, der diese Erkenntnisse der Magie ergründen möchte, muss sich der Herausforderung und der Konsequenzen bewusst werden. Herausforderung: Es erfordert absolute mentale Stabilität, eine pragmatische Einstellung und die Genügsamkeit sich mitunter selbst zu schaden. Grauen und Ekel werden sich einstellen, ein gut gemeinter Rat, lebt damit! Ihr werdet Taten vollziehen wo ihr einst dachtet, dass ihr niemals dazu fähig seid. Doch, ihr seid es! Und seid stolz darauf denn nur dieser Weg führt zum Ziel der Erkenntnis. Wer sich diesem Fortschritt verweigert soll in die Lehrhallen Dalarans zurück kehren und sich damit begnügen irgendwelche Gegenstände herum schweben zu lassen oder im besten Fall einen Feuerball unter Aufsicht zaubern zu dürfen. Wie gnädig! Konsequenzen: Diese zeige ich anhand eines praktischen Beispiels auf, an mir selbst! Es trug sich kurz vor der Erntevergiftung in Stratholme zu. Es kleine Schar des Kults der Verdammten hatte sich etwas außerhalb gesammelt und bezog Versteck in einer alten Scheune. Meine Person war auch darunter. Es war die Hochzeit bisher unbekannte nekrotische Zauber zu erlernen und das junge Wissen Leichname zu kontrollieren in die Praxis um zu setzen. Jedoch waren diese Vorhaben auch immer wieder von Fehlschlägen und Unfällen geprägt. Meine Person konzentrierte sich auf die Verbreitung eines Schattenfluches, dessen nekrotische Auswirkungen lebende Materie befallen soll. Das Matrixmuster war mir vollkommen neu, die Struktur des Zaubers schien mir fremd. Doch ohne Wagnis kein Erfolg. Es kostete mir die Gesundheit meines linken Armes, welcher seither von einer schwarzen Fäulnis befallen ist. Kel Thuzad war während des Vorfalls anwesend und reagierte mit nachfolgender Aussage zu meiner Person gerichtet: „So wird dich dein deformierter Arm immer an deinen Weg zur Macht erinnern“. Er sollte recht behalten. Nur wer sich dem Erfolg und den möglichen Auswirkungen bewusst sein mag, kann den Pfad der Dunkelheit beschreiten. Im Schatten liegt das wahre erstrebsame Wissen verborgen und es offenbart sich nur den Würdigen, den Mutigen, den Skrupellosen. Der Foliant „Die Schulen der arkanen Magie“ beschreibt die Nekromantie als ein verwerfliches Studiengebiet. Warum? Weil auch sein Verfasser im Geiste beschränkt war. Meine Person mag bezeugen wozu einige Nekromanten fähig sind, wenn sie eine Heerschar von wandelnden Toten befehligen. Gerade für die Magica Combativa mögen sich diese Untergebenen auszeichnen: - sie hungern nicht - sie frieren nicht - sie stellen deine Befehle nicht in Frage - sie sind ersetzbar In keiner anderen arkanen Schule mag das Wort „Wiederverwertung“ einen derart konstruktiven Beitrag leisten als in der Nekromantie! 4. Theoretische Grundlagen Von der theoretischen Grundlage mag meine Person nur die notwendigen Standardinformationen kund geben und verweise dabei auf die Niederschriften von Kel Thuzad. Er war der Vorreiter des jüngsten Zeitalters dazu und erweiterte diese Kunst durch selbst getätigte Erfolge als auch Misserfolge. Die dafür aufschlussreiche Literatur mag gering sein, gerne verweist meine Person auf die Bibliothek der Scholomance, welche einige Standardwerke ihr Eigen nennt. Grundsätzlich sei erwähnt, dass einige Zauber und Rituale aus der arkanen Schule der Nekromantie - gewisse Vorbereitungsmaßnahmen - diverse Paraphernalia und Reagenzien benötigen. Der Ruf von Geistwesen als auch die Erhebung Untoter gestaltet sich effizienter als auch sicherer im Zuge eines Rituals. Grundsätzlich liegen zwei Möglichkeiten vor Untote zu erheben, mittels eines Rituals oder Zaubers. Zauber: Erhebt ein Totenbeschwörer einen Leichnam mittels Zauber tippt er meist auf die Brust oder den Kopfbereich des Subjekts, um dieses mit dunkler Macht zu erfüllen. Dabei spricht er die Zauberformel laut und deutlich aus. Wie auch bei einem Ritual muss gewährleistet sein, dass das Subjekt zu diesem Zeitpunkt unbeseelt ist! Vorteile des Zaubers: - Die Wirkung tritt unmittelbar ein - Geringe bis keine Vorbereitungsmaßnahmen - benötigt keine Paraphernalia Nachteile des Zaubers: - Die „Haltbarkeitsdauer“ der Untoten ist nur von kurzer Dauer - Der Zauber ist nur zur Erschaffung niederer Untoter (Getier, Ghule, Skelette, spektrale Wesen) geeignet. Ritual: Ein Ritual zur Erhebung eines Leichnams begünstigt dessen Stabilität bzw. ermöglicht es Untote von korpulenter Statur zu erschaffen. Ferner ermöglicht ein Ritual auch Untote zu kreieren, welche über einen geringen Intelligenzwert verfügen und infolge ein breiteres Spektrum an Aufgaben wahrnehmen können. Beispiel: Personenschutz Vorteile des Rituals: - Die „Haltbarkeitsdauer“ der Untoten ist wesentlich höher - Ermöglicht die Erhebung höherer Untoter (Flickwerkkreationen, Monstrosität oder mehrere Untote) Nachteile des Rituals: - Lange Vorbereitungs- und Wirkungszeit - Benötigt Paraphernalia und Reagenzien Standardausstattung an Paraphernalia und Reagenzien: - Kreide für die Runen am Boden - schwarze Kerzen - Essenz des Untodes - Sekret des Untodes - Juwel Nachtauge - Nachthauchkugel - Nachtkriecher (der Wurm eignet sich unter anderem selbst als untotes Steuerungselement) Kontrollzauber: Kommen wir nun zum eigentlich wichtigsten Abschnitt, welcher sowohl nekromantische Zauber als auch Rituale betrifft. Der Kontrollzauber welcher im Anschluss zu wirken ist. Meine Person hat Totenbeschwörer gesehen, welche (im besten Fall) schreiend vor ihrer eigenen erschaffenen Kreation weg laufen mussten. Warum? Weil der Kontrollzauber fehl schlug. Fatal! Die Folgen mögen für den Totenbeschwörer drastisch sein. Dieser Zauber sei von dem Studierenden in allen facettenreichen Details zu erlernen und im Schlafe zu beherrschen. Wer sich unsicher sein mag, der möge sich nicht scheuen sich eines entsprechenden Artefaktes zu bedienen, welches den Kontrollzauber begünstigt oder gar selbst ausführt. Abschließend zu diesem Kapitel mag meine Person bekunden das die Theorie in den schwarzen Künsten einen hohen Stellenwert einnehmen darf. Denn sie ist der notwendige Untergrund, das Fundament der Praxis. Eile und Hast führen meist in die Verderbnis! Haltet diese Worte hoch, denn sie werden euch vielleicht etwas länger am Leben erhalten. Totes wandle Totes wandle oder Tote erheben ist der Standardzauber par excellance der Nekromantie. Mittels dieses Zaubers werden tote Subjekte mit untoter Existenz erschaffen. Die Grundvoraussetzung, dass das Zielsubjekt unbeseelt ist, muss gewährleistet sein. Bei dem Zauber sei an zu merken, dass lediglich niedere untote Diener erschaffen werden können, welche sich auch nur einfache Aufgaben und Befehle ausführen können. Ferner lassen sich auch bestimmte Leichenteile eines Subjekts (Arm, Kopf) mit untotem Dasein unterwerfen und steuern. Der geneigte Leser möge berücksichtigen, dass sich dieser Zauber lediglich für kurzfristige Erhebung von untoten Wesenheiten eignet. Magie-Merkmal: Arkane Schule (Nekromantie) Repräsentation: Schattenmagie Zauberhandlung: Der Nekromant berührt das Subjekt mit seinem Zeige- als auch dem Mittelfinger und spricht dabei die Formel laut aus. Bei Ghulen oder Skeletten sowie Tieren ist der Stirnbereich des Kopfes als Berührungspunkt zu erwählen. Wird das Subjekt darauf von der dunklen Magie ergriffen ist etwas Abstand zu suchen und unmittelbar darauf der Kontrollzauber zu wirken. Mana-Kosten: Gering Zauberdauer: Je nach Beherrschung ein bis zwei Augenblicke Wirkungseffekt: Tritt unmittelbar ein Modifikationen: Reichweite (der Zauber lässt sich so verändern das man das Subjekt zur Erhebung nicht berühren muss) Einsatz von + Mana Mehrzahl (der Zauber lässt sich so verändern das man mehrere Subjekte erheben kann) Einsatz von + Mana + Konzentration Wirkungsdauer: Je nach Erfolg gemessen zwischen einigen Augenblicken und einer Kerzenlänge Beispiel: Es ereignete sich etwa vor vier Jahren. Zu jener Zeit war Herdweiler und die Region darum noch von dem Scharlachroten Kreuzzug besetzt. Obwohl sich meine Person schon vorher vom Kult der Verdammten abwandte, pflegte ich noch immer hinreichende Kontakte zu gewissen Mitgliedern. So ließ sich meine Person überreden diese bei einer Mission zu unterstützen, erschien die Belohnung doch als äußerst lukrativ. Beim Sägewerk gerieten wir in einen Hinterhalt einiger Zeloten, worauf ein Kampf entbrannte. Dabei wurde meine Person bewusstlos geschlagen, einer Gefährtin gelang die Flucht, der Rest starb im Namen ihres glorreichen Lichts. Würg! Irgendwann erwachte ich gefesselt und geknebelt in einer Scheune. Meine Person konnte die Gespräche außerhalb belauschen, weshalb mir bewusst wurde, dass mir die Zeit davon lief. Ein Verhör wurde anberaumt und egal wie meine Person antworten sollte, sie würde es nicht überleben. Meine Optionen waren gleich Null. So wog meine Person alle Möglichkeiten ab und betrachtete die Scheune genauer. Da bemerkte meine Person in der Ecke des Raumes eine tote Ratte liegen. Sie war mein Schlüssel zur Flucht. Mühsam robbte meine Person in gefesseltem Zustand zu dem toten Tier hinüber und verharrte liegend mit dem Rücken zu diesem. Meine Finger berührten es und die Formel wurde gemurmelt. Zwei mal scheiterte meine Person, da auch mein Mund geknebelt war und infolge die Formel nicht sauber ausgesprochen werden konnte. Schließlich gelang es und das Tier erhob sich mit glühend gelben Augen hinter meinem Rücken. Mittels mentaler Kontrolle befahl meine Person dem Subjekt meine Fesseln an zu nagen. Dies war nach einigen Augenblicken geschehen. Die fanatischen Lichtbuckler fanden lediglich meine zerbissenen Fesseln in der Scheune vor. Geisterruf Jene Seelen, die ihren verstorbenen Leichnam hinter sich lassen und sich von ihrer irdischen Existenz nicht lösen können, sind dazu verdammt in einer Art Zwischenreich ein trauriges Dasein zu fristen. Zuviel legten diese zu Lebzeiten Wert auf Materialismus, Eitelkeit und Habgier. Nicht selten hängt ihre Liebe auch noch an einem lebenden Individuum, weshalb sie ihre weitere Reise nicht fortsetzen wollen. Recht soll es uns Totenbeschwörer sein! Dienen sollen sie uns und der Zauber Geisterruf räumt uns die Macht über sie zu gebieten ein. Oft mag mögen lediglich noch spektrale Überreste dieser Geister herum irren. Es handelt sich dabei mehr um lose Fragmente ihrer Erinnerung anstatt Geister. Auch diese können durch den Geisterruf angerufen und gebunden werden. Da dieser Zauber in seiner Ausführung als aufwendig eingestuft werden darf, ähnelt dieser eher einem einfachen Ritual. Magie-Merkmal: Arkane Schulen (Beschwörung, Nekromantie) Repräsentation: Schattenmagie Zauberhandlung: Der Nekromant meditiert mit einem persönlichen Erinnerungsstück über die Person dessen Geist er manifestieren möchte. Dabei mag sich eine günstige Sternenkonstellation unterstützend auf den Zauber auswirken. Ebenso mag es sich positiv auf den Abschluss des Zaubers auswirken wenn die Meditation an einem Ort vollzogen wird, an dem sich der Geist zu Lebzeiten gerne aufhielt bzw. zu diesem Ort eine innige Verbindung pflegte. Darauf sei ein Bannkreis zu ziehen auf das der Geist dem Nekromanten nicht habhaft werden kann. Vier weiße Kerzen bilden ein Quadrat am Boden und werden entzündet. In die Mitte sei entweder eine spektrale Essenz oder spektrale Rückstände zu geben. Danach werde die Gestik des Zaubers vollzogen und der Name des Geistes laut gerufen. Dabei sei fest an diesen gedacht und beschwörend monoton gesprochen. Benötigte Reagenzien: Erinnerungsstück des Geistes (getragene Gewandung, Schmuckstück, …) 4 schwarze Kerzen Weiße Kreide für den Bannkreis 1 Spektrale Essenz Etwas spektrale Rückstände Mana-Kosten: Mittel Zauberdauer: Etwa 2 – 3 Kerzenlängen Wirkungseffekt: Unmittelbar bis zu mehreren Kerzenlängen Modifikationen: Objektbindung (es ist möglich den Geist an oder in ein Artefakt zu binden. Dafür bedarf es jedoch zusätzlicher mannigfaltiger Vorbereitungen und die Möglichkeit das es fehl schlägt ist nicht gering. Dabei kann ein wütender Geist auch Besitz vom Nekromanten ergreifen. Hierfür bedarf es ein hohes Maß an mentaler Standhaftigkeit.) + Mana + entsprechendes Artefakt + zusätzliche Reagenzien Dienst (man kann den Geist zu einem niederen Dienst zwingen. Es sei bewusst, dass Fragmente der Erinnerungen keine Gegenstände oder Lebewesen in unserer Realität berühren können) Wirkungsdauer: Je nach Erfolg gemessen zwischen einigen Augenblicken und einer Kerzenlänge Beispiel: Jodnar war ein langjähriger und treuer Freund an meiner Seite. Wir wuchsen zusammen auf und durchlebten die Jahre unserer Jugend. Die Freundschaft war innig bis wir uns für das selbe Mädchen interessierten. Sie wählte schließlich Jodnar, obwohl sie auch für mich Gefühle hegte. Verbitterung machte sich bei meiner Person breit und meiner wandte sich von der Geliebten ab. Die Jahre zogen ein ins Land. Der Kult der Verdammten verbreitete die Seuche, die Geißel erhob sich und bald sollte Krieg herrschen. Jodnar meldete sich freiwillig, wie ich später erfahren sollte. Er starb einige Monde später im Pfeilhagel des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges nahe Corins Kreuzung. Ein schrecklicher Tod. Doch was noch viel schlimmer war, er nahm ein für mich wichtiges Geheimnis mit ins Grab. Ein Geheimnis, welches meine Person ihm entlocken würde und dies sogar nach seinem Tode. So suchte meine Person sein altes Heim auf und durchsuchte es nach Habseligkeiten. Gefunden! Eine kleine geschnitzte Holzfigur, welche einem Ritter ähnelte. Jodnar fertigte diese mit Liebe zum Detail für seinen Sohn an. Es steckte viel Gefühl in dieses kleine Stück Holz und so eignete es sich hervorragend als Basis für die Meditation. So suchte meine Person in Trance nach ihm und drang geistig in die spektrale Ebene vor. Den Beschwörungszauber vollzog meine Person ebenso in der einstigen Heimstätte meines Freundes, die energetischen Voraussetzungen waren perfekt. Jodnars Geist erschien nach einer Weile und meine Person zwang ihn auf unsere Realitätsebene. Er wand sich und kreischte, es kostete geistige Kraft ihn zu besänftigen. Schließlich formte sich sein schemenhaftes Abbild vor meiner und erstarrte im Anblick. Es war der Moment gekommen meine Frage zu äußern. Wo ist sie? Diese drei Worte schienen Wirkung zu zeigen. Schmerz, Wut und Hass verspürte meine Person bei ihm, denn Jodnars Geist wusste, dass ich genau diese Frage stellen würde. Er hatte unser beider große Liebe in Sicherheit gebracht noch bevor der Krieg ausbrach und das schlachten seinen Lauf nahm. Es war mein Begehr zu erfahren, wo sie war. Unter schier endlosen Qualen stehend ließ sich der Geist das Geheimnis entlocken, wenn auch mit enormen Widerstand. So wurde er entlassen auf das seine geschundene Seele endlich Ruhe finden sollte. Selbst war meine Person von dem Zauber derart geschwächt, so fiel meiner zu Boden und erwachte erst zwei Tage später. Es verging ein Jahreskreis bis sich mir die Möglichkeit offenbarte meine große Liebe zu finden. Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich wie Glas als wir uns gegenüber standen. Der Begrüßung folgte der kurz darauffolgende Abschied, denn waren wir uns Beide fremd geworden. Der Wandel der Zeit hatte uns verändert und Gefühle verflüchtigt. Licht und Schatten mögen sich anziehen und doch so einander abstoßend sein. Es sei dem geneigten Leser zu raten im Vorfeld genau zu wissen, was er mit dem Zauber bezwecken mag. So wiederholt sich meine Person mit Freuden wenn behauptet sei, dass Moral überbewertet wird. Doch gebietet es der rational denkende gesunde Menschenverstand zu erwägen, dass nicht grundlos ein Geist herbei zu rufen ist. Handelt es sich um Selbstzweck, warum nicht? Sinn muss es ergeben. Schattensicht Ungesehen das zu sehen was Andere sehen mag oft der Schlüssel zum Erfolg sein. Der Zauber Schattensicht bietet hierbei ungeahnte Möglichkeiten. Es handelt sich dabei um die Beschwörung eines Schatten, ähnlich der wohl bekannten Wesenheiten welche „Auge von Naxxramas“ genannt werden und in Stratholme patrouillieren. Die Beschwörung von Schatten gestaltet sich im Vergleich zu anderen spektralen Wesenheiten einfach. Da sie nur peripher in unserer Realität Gestalt annehmen stellen sie auch keine Gefahr dar, es ist ihnen nicht möglich ein Subjekt oder ein Objekt zu berühren. Dennoch muss ein Kontrollzauber gewirkt werden um den Schatten zu unterwerfen. Die danach wirkende mentale Verbindung ermöglicht dem Nekromanten den Blick durch dessen Augen. Während der mentalen Symbiose verbraucht der Nekromant Mana um a. die Verbindung zum Schatten aufrecht zu erhalten b. um diesen zu steuern Die Zauberdauer richtet sich logischerweise nach dem verfügbaren Mana des Nekromanten. Wissenswertes: - Da ein Schatten akustisch nichts wahrnehmen kann ist des dem Nekromanten nicht möglich während der Verbindung etwas zu hören. - Wird während einer mentalen Verbindung ein Schatten enttarnt (zB durch ein vom Licht gesegnetes Objekt) und dabei aufgelöst sind meist Kopfschmerzen, im schlimmsten Fall ein Trauma die Folgen für den Nekromanten. - Der Schatten kann weder Wasser durchqueren noch fliegen sondern lediglich über den Boden schweben. - Für das normale Auge eines Individuums ist der Schatten nicht sichtbar. Durch spezielle arkane Zauber aus der Schule der Weissagung, durch liturgische Gebete oder durch Licht gesegnete Objekte kann er sichtbar gemacht werden. Magie-Merkmal: Arkane Schulen (Beschwörung, Weissagung) Repräsentation: Schattenmagie Zauberhandlung: Der Nekromant wirkt eine Beschwörung und entreißt der Zwischenwelt einen Schatten. Für diesen Akt werden vier schwarze Kerzen benötigt, welche im Quadrat zu dem Beschwörungskreis an zu ordnen sind. Der Beschwörungskreis ist mittels schwarzer Kreide auf den Boden zu zeichnen, danach sind die Symbole mittels Mana auf zu laden. Mondphasen oder bestimmte Sternenkonstellationen beeinflussen den Zauber nicht. Nach der Beschwörung ist auf den Schatten ein Kontrollzauber zu wirken um sich anschließend mit diesem mental verbinden zu können. Dabei murmelt der Nekromant die Formel „i lo-ok iNto i.t“. Während der Verbindung befindet sich der Nekromant in einem Trancezustand und sollte sich deswegen an einem sicheren Ort aufhalten. Der Radius der Reichweite zwischen Nekromanten und Schatten kann bis zu 400 Steinwürfe betragen. Benötigte Reagenzien: 4 schwarze Kerzen Schwarze Kreide Mana-Kosten: Mittel Zauberdauer: Einige Augenblicke Wirkungseffekt: Unmittelbar Modifikationen: Reichweite (Der Abstandsradius lässt sich auf max. 600 Steinwürfe erhöhen) + Mana + Konzentration Unheilige Hast (Die Forstbewegungsgeschwindigkeit des Schatten lässt sich erhöhen) + Mana Wirkungsdauer: Je nach Konzentration und Mana-Aufwand Beispiel: Dun Garok, südliches Vorgebirges des Hügellandes. Närrischen Zwergen ist es gelungen ein wichtiges Artefakt des Kults der Verdammten zu entwenden. Die nur von wenigen Wachen besetzte Bergfestung verfügte über einen eisernen Tresor, der zusätzlich von einer Magie bannenden Legierung überzogen war. Es war meiner Person bewusst, das Problem mit den Wachen ließe sich lösen, aber was dann? Der Tresor war so sicher wie der Thronsaal von Burg Sturmwind. Öffnen ließe sich dieser nur indem man an einem Rad eine 4 stellige Zahlenkombination eingab. Sicherlich so ein gnomisches Mechanofabrikat. Lästig! Wie dem auch sei, meine Person beobachtete die Gegend bis ein Kontingent der Kirche des Lichts eintraf. Es war offensichtlich das der Priester das Artefakt untersuchen würde. So vollzog meine Person im Schutz eines kleinen Wäldchens den Zauber Schattensicht. Kurz darauf entsandte meiner den Schatten zur Bergfeste von Dun Garok. Es mag ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Macht sein den Blick durch die Augen eines solchen Wesens zu werfen, geschweige denn es zu beherrschen. Geschmeidig schwebte der Schatten über Land und Leut um sich kurz darauf in der Ecke des Tresorraumes wieder zu finden. Dort ließ ich ihn bewegungslos verharren in der Hoffnung, der Priester würde bald nach dem Artefakt verlangen. Doch diese sollte andauern und meine Person spürte das Mana schwinden. Die zwischenzeitliche Einnahme eines Manatranks gewährleistete die Aufrechterhaltung der Verbindung. Schließlich betrat der Priester mit ein paar Zwergen den Tresorraum und verlangte nach der Öffnung des Tresors. 4-9-3-1 war der Code, der den schweren Kasten öffnete. Die Verbindung wurde gelöst und der Schatten de materialisierte sich wieder. Nachts darauf zog eine beträchtliche Zahl der Zwerge zu einem Einsatz aus. Es war meiner Person möglich mich in die Bergfeste zu schleichen, in den Tresorraum vor zu dringen und dort den Code ein zu geben. Bedauerlicherweise wurde meiner von zurück gebliebenen Wachen entdeckt und war zur Flucht gezwungen. Das Artefakt blieb meiner Person verwehrt, mit Verletzungen mag meiner davon gekommen sein. Dennoch zeigt es wie wirkungsvoll der Zauber genutzt werden kann. Ein gut gemeinter Rat. Es mag bewusst sein wie stark der Geist während einer solchen Verbindung gefordert sein mag. Man sollte grundsätzlich mit Nachwirkungen wie Schwäche oder Übelkeit rechnen. Man ziehe dabei die zwei gegensätzlichen Zustände eines lebenden Nekromanten und eines untoten Wesens in Betrachtung. Eine mentale Verbindung dieser Gegensätze fordert ihren Tribut. Alles hat seinen Preis! Erhebung niederer Untoter Die Erhebung niederer Untoter kann sowohl als Zauber als auch als Ritual gewirkt werden. Zweiteres wirkt sich positiv auf die Funktionsdauer des Untoten aus bzw. lassen sich durch die rituelle Handlung auch mehrere Subjekte gleichzeitig erheben. Der Grad der Fäulnis bei dem Zielobjekt nimmt hierbei auch einen wesentlichen Faktor ein. Sind zum Beispiel teilweise noch Muskeln und / oder Sehnen vorhanden, kann der Untote auch mobiler agieren. Ein weiterer Punkt mag die „Lagerung“ sein. Befand sich das Subjekt in einem Holzsarg unter der Erde oder war er der Witterung der Natur ausgesetzt? Alles wichtige Fragen, welcher der studierte Nekromant bei der Erweckung eines niederen Untoten berücksichtigen sollte. Der Zauber selbst ähnelt dem des „Toten wandle“ in vielen Zügen. Daher fasst sich meine Person in diesem Kapitel auffällig kurz. Fassen wir die wichtigsten Punkte, welche zur Erweckung niederer Untoter berücksichtigt werden sollten, zusammen: - Grad der Fäulnis (ungefähre Ermittlung des Todeszeitpunkts) - Körperlicher Zustand der Leiche (zB. Durch Gewaltakt verstorben) - Lagerung (wo befand sich die Leiche vor der Erweckung) - Magieresistenz / Magierückstände (wurde das Subjekt zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt verzaubert) Magie-Merkmal: Arkane Schulen (Beschwörung, Nekromantie) Repräsentation: Schattenmagie Zauberhandlung: Siehe Zauber „Totes wandle“. Bei dem rituellen Akt sei ein Bannkreis zu ziehen und die übliche Beschwörungsformel zu sprechen. Sternenkonstellationen und / oder Mondphasen begünstigen das Ritual. Besondere Lokalitäten mit der Affinität zu Totem ebenso. Benötigte Reagenzien: 4 schwarze Kerzen (bei Ritual) Weiße Kreide (bei Ritual) Schwarze Kreide (bei Ritual) 1 Essenz des Untodes (bei Ritual) Mana-Kosten: Mittel (Zauber) Hoch (Ritual) Zauberdauer: Einige Augenblicke (Zauber) Mehrere Kerzenlängen (Ritual) Wirkungseffekt: Unmittelbar Modifikationen: Unheilige Konstitution (Lässt die Subjekte länger als sonst wandeln) + Mana + Konzentration Armee der Toten (Erweckt mehrere Subjekte) + Mana + Konzentration + Ausdauer Wirkungsdauer: Je nach Manaeinsatz bzw. Modifikation bzw. Beschaffenheit des Zielsubjekts Beispiel: „So eine Verschwendung“ pflegte mein einstiger Lehrmeister zu behaupten, wenn er meine Werke betrachtete. Dabei schüttelte er den Kopf, worauf sein lächerlicher Spitzhut hin und her rutschte. Da sich meine Eltern ein Studium in Dalaran für mich nicht leisten konnten, übergaben sie mich Meister Fron. Er war ein privater Lehrmeister im südlichen Lordaeron. Sein Gefasel war überflüssig und seine Kompetenz in den magischen Studien unterdurchschnittlich. Jahre später wollte mir das Schicksal hold sein und ein Lehrgang in Dalaran wurde meiner Person ermöglicht, wo meiner schließlich auch Kel Thuzad kennen lernen sollte. Aber dies nur nebenbei. Meister Fron unterrichtete mich nur des Goldes wegen. Immer und immer wieder warf er mir meine Unfähigkeit und Inkompetenz vor. Die Jahre an seiner Seite waren nichts als substanzielle Verschwendung geistiger Materie. Meiner versuchte dennoch magisches Wissen zu mehren und die Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen, wie zum Beispiel sein Hausmädchen zu bezirzen. Die aufregenden heißen Stunden mit dieser im Heu trösteten aber nur gering über Meister Frons Demütigungen hinweg. „So eine Verschwendung“ diesen Satz konnte meiner bald nicht mehr hören. Zu jener Zeit schwor ich mir, dass er eines Tages dafür bezahlen sollte. Es sollte sich bewahrheiten. Jahre später, Lordaeron war nur mehr ein Schatten seiner selbst. Andorhal verseucht, Stratholme ausgemerzt und Jene die nicht geflohen waren dienten als wandelnde Leichen der Geißel. Die Anarchie war ins Land gezogen, für Jemanden wie meine Person eine aufregende Zeit. Die soziale Ordnung war so schnell gefallen wie die Hemmschwelle der Überlebenden. So konnten Menschen verschwinden, ohne das gleich lästige Fragen gestellt wurden. Man nahm sich, was man wollte. Vieles war so viel einfacher geworden. Ungehindert zog ich durch die Lande und suchte eines Abends das kleine Anwesen von Meister Fron auf. Ein Wiedersehen nach so langer Zeit, ja das sollte es werden. Aber auf andere Art und Weise. Als ich die Tür des Hauses öffnete lag er vor mir wie ein ausgemerzter Bettvorleger. Sein lächerlicher Hut lag neben ihm und noch immer umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab. Irgendwie war es eine späte Genugtuung, als sich meine Person vor ihm aufbäumte und sprach „So eine Verschwendung“. Es wäre doch wahrlich eine Verschwendung gewesen wäre er weiter so dahin gemodert. So zog ich seine Überreste vor die Haustür und bereitete ein Ritual zur Erhebung eines Untoten vor. Meister Fron sollte einige Tage an meiner Seite torkeln bis die nekromantische Magie aus den Gliedern seiner Überreste weichen sollten. Stätten des Todes Manche Orte in unseren Gefilden beherbergen nekrotische Energien und strahlen selbst dunkle Kräfte aus. Selten mag ein natürlicher Ursprung dahinter liegen, so wurden diese Plätze einst mit dunkler Magie korrumpiert. Solche Orte wirken sich meist positiv auf nekromantische Zauber und Rituale aus und stellen eine Affinität zu dieser arkanen Schule dar. Der geübte Nekromant vermag auch gar diese Quellen auf mentaler Ebene an zu zapfen und speist diese in seine Zauberhandlung mit ein. Ferner dienen sie Vertretern unserer Zunft als sicheren Zufluchtsort und offenbaren uns die Möglichkeit, ungestört zu interagieren. Geprägt ist unser Sein und Umfeld von einem gewichtigen Wort geworden: Krieg! Das Schwert entschied oftmals über Leben und Tod und das nicht selten innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages. Seelen, welche so abrupt aus ihrer greifbaren Existenz gerissen wurden, können ihr Schicksal oft nicht begreifen und verharren irgendwo zwischen Hier und Jetzt. Und oft sind es genau solche Orte, die in Verbindung zum Tode stehen, von welchem sie angezogen werden. Solche für unsere Zunft bedeutende Lokalitäten sind über ganz Kalimdor, den östlichen Königreichen und darüber hinaus verstreut. Einige dürfen Erwähnung finden. Beispiele: Der Friedhof von Rabenflucht im Dämmerwald: Einst war der Dämmerwald ein blühendes Lehen des Königreichs und erfreute sich einer gut bewirtschafteten Landwirtschaft. Die genauen Umstände, welche zu der Besudelung des Waldes führten, sind bis heute nicht lückenlos geklärt. Gewiss ist, dass der Nekromant Morbent Teufel seine Handschrift hinterlassen hat und den Friedhof von Rabenflucht weitgehend in die Dunkelheit hüllte. Abenteurern ist es schließlich gelungen den Nekromanten mit einem lichtgeweihten Artefakt zur Strecke zu bringen, doch lebt sein Wirken in dessen Hinterlassenschaft weiter. Dunkle Magie umhüllt den Ort an welchem mächtige nekromantische Rituale gewirkt wurden und auch wenn sich eine Vielzahl von Helden damit brüsten darf, dort scharenweise Untote geschlachtet zu haben, wandeln noch immer welche dort. Die Plage lässt sich wohl nicht ausmerzen und das ist auch gut so. Ein geschickter Vertreter unserer Zunft weiß die dortigen lokalen Energien in den Gruften und Krypten zu nutzen. Der Pestwald von Lordaeron: Die Geißel Lordaerons hat ganze Arbeit geleistet und das einstige Königreich in eine verfaulende Ausgeburt dunkler Materie verwandelt. Kollegas meiner Zunft vom Kult der Verdammten besetzen noch heute dort einige markante Punkte wie Ziggurate und Schlachthäuser. Das Vorrücken klerikaler Orden, wie die Argentumdämmerung, darf lediglich als ein sinnloses Aufbäumen gegen die neuen Gesetze einer dunklen Wider-Natur gewertet werden. Flora und Fauna wachsen über die einstige Deformation ihres ursprünglichen Seins hinaus und mutieren zu neuen Gattungen heran. Ein neues Sein wird geschaffen und anfängliche Erfolge dagegen werden lediglich in strauchelnder Resignation enden. Das Licht mag nicht jeden Schatten verdrängen und tilgen. Keineswegs! Der Pestwald mag den geneigten Leser willkommen heißen, sofern er sich auf die Suche nach dunklen Kultstätten begeben mag. Doch Obacht, sowohl die Überreste der Geißel als auch mutiertes Getier streifen durch die Lande. Außerdem sagt man, dass meine Kollegas vom Kult der Verdammten sehr argwöhnisch gegenüber manche Besuchern reagieren. Leichtfertige Abenteuer streiten heute in ihren Reihen, als untote Diener. Eiskrone in Nordend: Zwar mag meine Person als großer Zweifler den dogmatischen Lehren des Lichkönigs gegenüberstehen, was meiner Bewunderung zu seinen Kreationen und Kultstätten jedoch keinen Abbruch tut. Die Bauwerke der Eiskrone waren / sind ein beispielloses Manifest großartigster, sinistrer Handwerkskunst. Man mag keine Worte für die Perfektion der Symbiose von Baukunst und Magie finden, man betrachte einfach die riesigen Mauern und Kuppeln der Eiskrone. Hier wurde greifbare Materie mit dunklen Energien kombiniert um ein Bollwerk wider sämtlichen Angreifern zu errichten. Aktuell verharren die Überreste der Geißel dort genauso wie Mitglieder des Kults der Verdammten, als auch deren Kriegsgegner von der Ritterschaft der Schwarzen Klinge. Aufgrund dieser Umstände eignet sich der Ort kaum, dort ungesehen Rituale oder Zauber zu wirken. Die Eiskronenzitadelle war das Herz der Kriegsindustrie des Lichkönigs. Große Denker formten dort die Maschinerie der Geißel zu einem schier endlosen Heerwurm. Die Fehlbarkeit ihres dunklen Herrschers musste jedoch auch dem Kult der Verdammten und den Vyrkul klar werden, als sie schließlich auf der Verliererseite des Krieges standen. Was die Zukunft der Eiskrone bringen mag, es bleibt ungewiss. Da mittlerweile ein Großteil von dem Argentumkreuzzug besetzt wird wird der Konflikt wohl aufrecht erhalten bleiben. Zul Farrak: Die Totenkulte der Trollstämme brachten höchst interessante Ergebnisse hervor, wenn man deren Kultstätten genauer unter die Lupe nimmt. Zwar mag meine Person unterstreichen, dass es sich hierbei lediglich um eine plumpe Korruption von Naturzauberei handelt. Den rituellen Handlungen der Trolle kann man als studierter Meister der arkanen Künste nur seufzend gegenüber stehen. Doch mögen deren Ergebnisse auch für sich sprechen. Diverse Trollstämme erkennen somit den Wert der Wiederverwertung von einst lebender Materie, wobei sie wohl der Handlung eine spirituelle Note beimessen. Es scheint sich hierbei um kultische Maßnahmen zu handeln. Die Trollmumien von Zul Farrak sind weit über die Sande von Tanaris hinaus bekannt und werden von Abenteurern und Grabräubern gleichermaßen gefürchtet. 7. Das Magnum Opus der Nekromantie Jenen die nun zu diesem Kapitel vorgedrungen sind gratuliere ich. Furcht ist euch so fremd wie Schauder, Skrupellosigkeit Euer Freund, das Lichte verhöhnen ist euch kein Sakrileg. Wer wahre arkane Macht erlangen will muss gewillt sein Opfer zu bringen. Die Krönung der arkanen Schule der Nekromantie sei euch nun vorgestellt. Das theoretische Wissen darüber offenbart in diesem Werk. Wir sprechen von nichts Geringerem als dem Magnum Opus der Nekromantie! Unzählige Corpora aus der feuchten Erde herauf zu zwingen, sie beherrschen, sie entfesseln, das ist das große Werk und kaum ein Nekromant wagte es das Ritual zu vollziehen. Der geneigte Leser soll wissen, dass wir es vollzogen haben. Es verdammte unseren Körper zu instabilem Gebrechen, es verfluchte unsere Seele und dennoch kosteten wir jeden Augenblick aus. Niemals werden wir den Anblick vergessen als sich die leblosen Körper erhoben, sich aufrichteten und auf das Dorf im Osten Lordaerons zumarschierten. Ihre Zahl war Legion! Halb verrottete Wölfe schoben sich neben die wandelnden Leichen gefallener Soldaten. Alles was einst die Materie des Lebenshauches in sich trug unterwarf sich nun der magischen Macht. Dem Wissenssuchenden seien nun die theoretischen Schritte erläutert: - Bedenke, jeder leblose Corpera im Umkreis von 100 Schritt wird beseelt. - Wähle den Tempus des Rituals mit bedacht, der Sonnenuntergang muss einsetzen. - Der Mond darf in keinem Sternbild eines Titanen stehen. - Das Ritual darf auf keinem dem Licht geweihten Boden ausgeführt werden. - Es braucht eine steinerne Schale, etwa 1 mal 1 Schritt. Verziere sie mit den Symbolen des Todes. - Es braucht als Pfand etwas dir wertvolles. Von Symbolkraft, etwas was Dir nahe steht. - Sei dir der arkanen Foki wenigstens vierer weiterer Zauberer gewiss, um sie im Bunde zu vereinen, denn die Erfordernis an Kraft und Mana ist immens. - Du musst die magische Kraft von Blut einbringen, von reinem und unschuldigem Gemüt muss der Spender sein. - Faste die 3 Tage vor dem Ritual und entsage jeder Form von Genussmittel. - Lade deinen Zauberstab mit einer Essenz des Untodes. - Bringe herbei einen entweihten Kelch vom Altar einer Kirche des Lichts. - Zeichne einen 12-Stern der VI Ordnung und einen Bannkreis. - Beginne wenn die Sonne schwindet. Ende wenn die Nacht erwacht. - Singe den Nekrolog der immerwährenden Finsternis Strophe 1 - 4 - Sprich die verbotenen Worte. - Widerstehe dem Sog des dunklen Geflüsters, dem Locken der gequälten Seelen, lasse nicht nach an Konzentration. Die Steinschale, mit dunkler Magie veredelt, wirkt wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Zwischenwelt. So wie Motten vom Licht angezogen werden, so eilen sie nun herbei. Gerufen, gezwungen. Hast du wohlgetan, so strömen ruhelose Seelen aus allen Himmelsrichtungen herbei, fahren ein in die Toten am und im Boden und erheben diese. Wie jung oder alt, intakt oder zerfallen die Corpora auch sein mögen, von welcher Kreatur und nach welchem Sterben, die Seelen fahren in sie ein. Bedenke, dass die Erhobenen zerstört werden vom Licht der Sonne und nur wandeln bei Nacht oder unter dunkler Wolke. Sie gehorchen einem Befehl aus deinem Munde. Nach der Ausübung des Rituals waren uns noch viele Jahre einer lebenden Existenz gegönnt. Nur ein starker Geist, nur ein unbeugsames Gemüt, zerbricht nicht daran. Sei dir dessen bewusst, Wissenssuchender! Das Magnum Opus der Nekromantie sei nicht leichtfertig gesprochen. Wer Großes vollbringen will muss wissen wohin der Weg führt. Vergiss das nicht.Kategorie:Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne Kategorie:Forschungen